


Babysitting Pixie Lixie

by DaniShine178



Series: Looking after Little Lixie [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Bang Chan, Age Play Caregiver Lee Minho, Age Play Little Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Age Regression/De-Aging, Babysitters Twice, Babysitting, Caregiver Sangyeon, Chan is called Chris, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, For the most part, Little Jacob - Freeform, Little Kevin - Freeform, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Or women in my case, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifiers, Playtime, Plushies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, littlespace, no beta we die like men, other groups mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniShine178/pseuds/DaniShine178
Summary: It is known throughout most of the Kpop industry that if you meet little Felix, you will become a babysitter. There is no question. This especially counts if you have ever been under JYP. As you would imagine, Stray Kids has a wide variety of choices when it comes to their baby's sitters.THIS IS AN AGE REGRESSION STORY, NOT AGE PLAY. IT IS TAGGED AS SUCH SO THAT THOSE WHO DON’T KNOW THE DIFFERENCE CAN FIND IT.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan & Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hirai Momo/Kim Heechul, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kang Daniel/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Looking after Little Lixie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845895
Comments: 63
Kudos: 246





	1. A Day with Noonas (Part 1) (Twice)

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have too many stories at this point? Yes. Am I doing this because the idea of little Felix being babysat/coddled by other groups makes my cold heart very, very happy? Also yes. Will I probably include other littles because the idea of little Felix being babysat and also having a playdate with other groups gives me so much serotonin? A thousand percent, yes!
> 
> In short, enjoy all of this adorableness, and be prepared for some cuteness-induced diabetes.

When Felix had woken up little that morning, Chris knew there were going to be some issues. While he normally loved taking care of his baby, the group, unfortunately, had a packed schedule. He could get Felix out of his for the day since he was needing to work on the choreography, which Felix could easily catch up on. However, the rest of the group had things they could not escape no matter how hard they tried. As a result, Chris was left with a little Felix practically attached to his hip as they were sat in his studio. Jisung and Changbin both sat nearby, working on lyrics for potential songs.

The little let out a small whine at the lack of attention he was receiving. “Dada, cuddwe?” Felix lifted his arms for emphasis. It took every bit of strength in Chris to not give in and cuddle his baby right there and then. The puppy dog eyes and the cute pout behind his baby pink pacifier just made Chris melt.

“Lixie, bub, your dada has to work,” Changbin argued, gently guiding the little back to the blanket they had laid out for him.

“We brought some of your toys for you,” Jisung added. He flashed the little a big smile.

Felix, however, pouted at the two men. “But Wixie wanna cuddwe!”

“It’s just a couple more hours, bub, and then Dada is all yours,” Chris claimed. He gave Felix a small smile, hoping it would work. Instead, Felix started tearing up and sniffling. Chris’s eyes widened before rushing to his baby’s side and pulling him onto his lap. “Oh no, baby, what’s wrong? What’s got you so sad?”

“Wixie jus’ wanna pway and cuddwe, but Dada and ‘yungies busy,” Felix whimpered, tears now streaming down his freckle-covered cheeks. Chris internally cursed, wishing that the members of Astro were available to babysit. However, they were just as packed with schedules for the day, so they were out of the question.

By some miracle, though, an answer came in the form of a knock on the door. Chris fought back a groan, knowing that was not what Felix needed to hear. “It’s open.”

The door opened, and Jihyo stepped inside. “Is everything alright? I heard someone crying.”

Chris gave his friend a sad smile as he cuddled his little. “We’re just a little upset that Dada and hyungies have to work.”

“Aw, poor baby,” Jihyo cooed. She knelt down and started brushing her fingers through Felix’s blonde locks. “You’re just wanting some attention, aren’t you?” Felix peeked up from his hiding place in the crook of Chris’s neck and nodded. Jihyo let out a small squeal at the adorable sight, but quickly composed herself. “I bet your dada is trying his hardest, Pixie. He does have to work."

“Wixie knows,” Felix murmured. Another pout formed behind his pacifier. “Wixie wanna cuddwe, though.”

As Chris watched the interaction, he was struck with an idea. “Jihyo, are you and your members free for today?”

Jihyo glanced up at Chris, an eyebrow raised. “We have a dance practice at 3, but we are otherwise. Why?”

“Could you babysit Lixie?” Chris requested.

Felix gasped as his pout instantly being replaced by a smile. “Wixie stay with Twice noonas?”

Jihyo’s attention was right back on the little as she gave him a bright smile and pulled him in for a cuddle. “Of course, you can, Pixie!”

“Will Minho be alright with Lixie being with Twice sunbaenims?” Jisung inquired. "He can get pretty protective."

“He should,” Chris responded, happy he found a solution to his little boy’s boredom and sadness.

After packing Felix’s things back up and giving Jihyo a rundown of the little’s usual schedule, Jihyo and Felix were out the door and on their way to Twice’s dorm.

Jihyo opened the door to the dorm to see everything was relatively peaceful. Mina and Sana were both cuddled up on the couch and watching a movie. Jeongyeon and Nayeon were nowhere to be seen, probably either asleep or doing activities that weren’t PG. Momo was in the kitchen, and it sounded like she was baking something while doing a video call with Heechul. A frustrated shout from Tzuyu’s room told Jihyo that she, Chaeyoung, and Dahyun were playing Mario Kart in her room.

“Hey, Jihyo, you’re back early,” Sana greeted, not prying her eyes away from the TV.

Felix let out a small gasp. “Sana noona! Mina noona!”

Mina shot up from her position on the couch, and a bright smile took over her face. “Pixie Lixie! Get over here and give Noona a hug!” Felix giggled as he toddled over to the two women on the couch. Jihyo was right behind him, gently holding his hand in case he took a stumble.

“Wixie missed noonas,” Felix gurgled as he cuddled against Sana and Mina.

“Noonas missed you too, Pixie Lixie,” Sana cooed.

Momo poked her head out of the kitchen before gasping. “I spy a pixie!” She rushed out of the kitchen, still wearing her apron and with her phone in hand, and glomped Felix. Momo pulled back from the glomp and held the phone up. “Oppa, have you seen such a cute little pixie in your whole life?"

Felix looked at the phone’s screen, and a smile appeared on his face. “Uncie Hee!”

Heechul chuckled. “Hey, Pixie, how you doing?”

“Wixie good, Uncie,” Felix reported, a smile on his face. “When Wixie see you ‘gain?”

“Hopefully soon, Pixie,” Heechul responded. A small shout off-screen grabbed Heechul’s attention for a moment before the older man sighed. “Well, I got to get going. We’re babysitting for Exo, and Suho just pulled Baekhyun’s hair.”

Momo smiled brightly at the phone and waved. “Okay, Oppa! Love you and see you soon!” The second the call ended, Momo’s full attention was back on the little. “Now, why’s our little Pixie Lixie here?”

Jihyo chuckled. “The rest of Stray Kids have packed schedules today, and I heard our little pixie crying as I was leaving my voice lesson because he wants cuddles.” The girls all awed, cuddling up to the little. Felix, in turn, let out a loud peal of giggles at the attention. “Anyway, Channie asked if I could babysit Lixie.”

Sana cocked an eyebrow at this information. “Is Felix coming with us for dance practice also?”

Felix’s eyes widened, and a giant smile appeared behind his pacifier. “Wixie see noonas dance?!”

Mina smirked as she brought the boy into a tight hug, making sure his eyes were looking right into her girlfriend’s. “Come on, unnie. You can’t say no to our little Pixie, can you?” After less than a second, Sana had pulled Felix into a hug, cuddling the boy and telling him about dance practice. Mina smiled at the other girls in the room. “He’s coming with us.”


	2. A Day with Noonas (Part 2) (Twice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix plays, eats lunch, and goes to dance practice with his noonas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might sound like a broken record at this point, but I'm sorry things keep taking a while to put out! I hope y'all enjoy, and keep your eyes out for an update on Baby Hyungs or The Bosses and the Littles. Depends on which one I finish first.

The other members of Twice were quickly informed of Felix’s arrival, prompting all of them to join in on the cuddle pile happening in the living room. Felix, of course, was soaking up all of the attention with a bright smile on his face. He loved his noonas, but he never got to see them that often.

Jihyo guided the little onto her lap. “Alright, Pixie, what do you want to do with your noonas?” The little hummed, cuddling his stuffed dog named Min-Min. He wiggled around on Jihyo’s lap, earning a round of coos from the girls.

After a few seconds of this, Felix pouted. “Wixie no know.”

“Aw, it’s okay, Pixie,” Chaeyoung reassured. “We can watch movies, play some games, or just cuddle.”

“How old are you, Pixie?” Nayeon inquired. Felix stared at his hands for a moment before holding up two fingers. He then put down one finger before putting it back up. “So somewhere between one and two?” Felix nodded.

“Well, Momo noona is going to go finish baking,” Momo announced as she slid off the couch and stood up.

Felix gasped, eyes sparkling up at the woman. “Wixie bake too!”

Tzuyu gave the little a teasing smile. “Does Pixie bake, or does Felix bake?”

“Both, noona,” Felix claimed as a pout formed. “Wixie bake with Mama.”

“I thought Minho couldn’t cook,” Sana muttered.

“Last time I talked to Chan, he said that Minho was learning for Lixie,” Mina explained.

Felix gently grabbed the edge of Momo’s apron and gave it a small tug. “Wixie bake wi’ noona?”

“Aw, Pixie, but Dahyun noona wanted to play with you,” Dahyun argued, giving the little a small pout. Felix looked over at Dahyun before glancing back up at Momo.

Momo chuckled. “Stay here and play with Dahyun noona, baby.” Felix gave a small nod, releasing his hold on Momo’s apron.

The little turned and gave Dahyun his attention. “What we pwaying, noona?”

Dahyun was silent for a moment before letting out a deep chuckle. “I am no longer noona, little pixie!” She pulled Felix onto her lap and started tickling his sides. “I am the tickle monster!”

“No!” Felix cried, loud giggles flowing past his lips. The little managed to squirm his way out of Dahyun’s grasp before running over to Jeongyeon. “Noona! Save Wixie!”

Jeongyeon snickered, clearing her throat and trying to appear serious when Felix pouted at her. “Ah, yes, Lixie, we need to run from the tickle monster before she gets you!”

Felix grabbed hold of Jeongyeon’s and Nayeon’s hands before pulling them along. Dahyun launched herself off the couch and ran after the three. “The tickle monster’s going to get you, Lixie!”

“We should record this for Chan and Minho, shouldn’t we?” Jihyo inquired.

“Already on it, unnie,” Chaeyoung reported. Sure enough, both she and Tzuyu had their phones out and were recording everything.

While the game of tickle monster wound up not lasting too long, it was quickly followed up by a game of hide and seek around the dorm. Felix had been tasked to be the seeker, but he started tearing up when all of the girls moved to leave him alone. This meant Felix was the seeker and Jihyo was his assistant. Momo couldn’t help but giggle as the little was politely directed by Jihyo to all of the other members’ hiding spots.

By the time lunchtime came around, Felix had worked up quite the appetite. He was practically bouncing on his seat as Momo and Jihyo got lunch served. “Wixie hungy, Wixie hungy,” the little repeated like a mantra. The way he said it, though, showed he wasn’t upset. Just stating a fact in a rather adorable way.

“Alright, Lixie, we made your favorite,” Jihyo stated, setting down the specially made lunch for the little. It was a plate of macaroni and cheese with bits of cut-up sausage mixed in.

Felix let out a happy gasp. “T’ank ‘ou, Noona!”

All of the girls chuckled, and Momo let out a relieved sigh. The dish was one that Chris had had to teach every potential babysitter. While Felix was not a picky little when it came to meals, he had his preferred and “safe” foods. This dish was one of the easy to make safe foods, but it was still rather different compared to what Momo was used to cooking.

Momo was brought back into reality when she realized Felix was trying to take the fork for his meal out of her hand. She quickly pulled her hand away and gave the little a stern but kind expression. “Sorry, Pixie, but one of the noonas has to feed you.”

“Plus, we need to get your cute little bib on, so you don’t get dirty!” Mina cheered, a bright smile on her face. She held up the bib in question, which had the cartoon bear Rilakuma printed on the front. Felix let out a small whine, but he did not do much aside from that as Mina tied the bib around his neck. Mina bent over to look at Felix in the eyes, a smile on her face. “Who do you want to feed you, Pixie?”

Felix’s eyes bounced around to each woman before landing on Jihyo. He reached out for the leader. “Ji-Ji noona, p’ease!”

“Aw, he gave you a nickname, unnie?!” Chaeyoung complained. “No fair! I was hoping for a nickname!”

Jihyo rolled her eyes as she took the fork from Momo and sat down by Felix. “Alright, Pixie, time to eat.”

Felix, by some miracle, managed to get most of the food in his mouth. The small bit that didn’t, thankfully, landed on his bib. This meant that Jihyo had minimal clean-up for the meal. Felix let out a small whine as Jihyo wiped off his face. “Don’t squirm, Pixie,” Jihyo chided. “I need to clean the cheese off your face.”

“My fweckies come off, noona,” Felix whined as he pouted at the woman.

“Oh Lord, I forgot he called his freckles that,” Nayeon muttered, grabbing at her heart. She clasped onto Jeongyeon’s arm. “I’m sorry, hun, but I think that’s what’s going to do me in.”

Jeongyeon snickered as she helped Nayeon out of the kitchen. “Come on, my drama queen. We need to start getting ready for practice.”

Jihyo cocked an eyebrow as she worked on untying Felix’s bib. “We don’t have practice until 3, though.”

Sana sighed. “Manager-nim said that she’d be by at 1 so that we could have the evening to ourselves. She called while you were in your voice lesson.”

Jihyo glanced down at Felix and combed her fingers through his hair. “Does that sound alright with you, Pixie Lixie?” Felix gave a small nod, sucking his thumb. Jihyo chuckled as she replaced his thumb with his pacifier. “Then we should be alright.”

Thirty minutes and a small breakdown from Felix over being alone while the women were getting ready later, the group of ten were in the dance studio.

Felix ran around the studio as the girls stretched, the dance instructor highly amused by the sight. “Felix, can you come over here?” She requested. Felix toddled over to the instructor. “Felix, do you want to be noona’s little assistant today?”

Felix gasped. “Yes, noona! What Wixie do?”

“Well, you can make sure Twice noonas are energetic and encourage them when they do well,” the instructor suggested. Felix nodded, his pacifier dangling out of his mouth. She chuckled. “Your noonas are right. You’re so cute!”

“T’ank ‘ou, noona,” Felix replied, his smile piercing the dance instructor’s heart. He turned to look at the members of Twice as they all smiled at the little scene between him and the instructor. “Noonas, weady to dance?”

The next few hours of practice with Felix became one of the best dance practices the women ever had. Whenever the members seemed to be losing energy, Felix would run over to each of them and give them a big hug. He even let a couple of them cuddle with his precious Min-Min. He also shouted words of encouragement as best as he could. It usually was just happy cheers that were followed by quick clapping. As a reward for being such a good helper, the instructor let Felix pick a song so he could dance with his noonas. Of course, he chose “What Is Love.”

This, of course, was the adorable sight that Minho and Chris were greeted with when they entered the practice room to grab their little boy. The song was at the chorus, and Felix was bouncing and moving along as best as he could with the rest of Twice. In short, the sight was adorable to see.

When the door shut, Felix’s head swiveled around to see Minho and Chris standing there. His pacifier fell out of his mouth, thankfully caught by the clip, as the little let out a gasp. “Dada! Mama!” The music shut off as Felix quickly toddled over to his caregivers. “Dada! Mama! Wixie miss ‘ou!”

Minho let out a small coo, hoisting the little into his arms. “Mama missed you too, Lixie!” He pressed a kiss on Felix’s forehead before popping the younger boy’s pacifier back into his mouth. “You looked so cute dancing with your noonas.”

“You really did, Lixie,” Chris confirmed, combing some of Felix’s face out of his hair. He looked up at his sunbaenims, as well as close friends, and smiled. “So I take it our little boy was good?”

“He was an absolute angel!” Mina squealed.

“He called Jihyo unnie ‘Ji-Ji noona,’” Tzuyu grumbled, a sulky pout on her face.

“He was unnie’s little assistant today,” Dahyun reported. The dance instructor flashed a smile and a wave at the two caregivers.

Felix snuggled against Minho’s chest, curling up as best as he could. “Wixie hafta go, Mama?”

Minho snickered. “We have to go, baby. Your hyungies are waiting for you at home.”

“But wanna dance,” Felix whined, tears swelling up in his eyes.

“You can dance with your noonas again, baby,” Chris reminded as he began to rub circles on his baby’s back. “Besides, don’t you want to get home so you and Min-Min can take a nap?” After contemplating the thought for a moment, Felix gave a small nod.

Minho smiled down at his baby. “Why don’t you say bye-bye to your noonas, and we can get going?”

Felix gave another nod and turned around to wave at his Twice noonas. “Bye-bye, noonas! Wixie gonna miss you!”

All the girls of Twice rushed over to the little to give him goodbye hugs and kisses. The entire group watched as Minho and Chris left the practice room, thanking them for watching over their baby. As the group returned to practice, they were already planning for the next time they would get to babysit their little pixie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways!
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	3. Dance with Me, Please (Jae and Jamie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris brings Felix along for a song-writing session with Jae and Jamie, and it's as adorable as you would think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it really a DaniShine fic if one of the queens, Jimin "Jamie" Park, isn't featured in it? The answer to that is no! This was just so much fun to write!!!

Jae let out a small groan as he leaned back in his chair. Jamie glanced up from her work to smirk at the older man. “You still having trouble writing lyrics?”

“It’s not my fault that my creative juices aren’t flowing today,” Jae grumbled.

“Gross.” The girl ducked her head as a wadded-up ball of paper was flung at her.

Jae straightened up in his seat before turning around to face the girl. “Why did I let you in here again?”

“Because you love me,” Jamie teased. “And you also wanted to work on a song with me because you’re sometimes amazing.”

Jae cocked an eyebrow. “Excuse you! I’m always amazing!”

“Amazing at being a dork!” Jamie retorted, a wide smirk on her face.

The mini-debate going on between the two was paused when they heard a knock on the door. Jae cracked a smile while Jamie cocked an eyebrow. “Were you expecting someone, Jae?” She snickered. “Am I not good enough for you or something?”

Jae rolled his eyes, his smile remaining on his face. “I asked Chris to join us.”

“Oh, hell yes!” Jamie got up from her seat and walked over to the door. “Chris, get your ass in here, you beautiful bast – Hi Lixie!” A very amused Chris and an excited, very clearly regressed Felix stood in the hallway.

Felix giggled, his pacifier threatening to fall out of his mouth. “Hi, Auntie Jamie!”

Jamie moved out of the way to let the two enter the room. “How are you two doing?”

“Dada said wots’ a no-no wo’ds when makin’ bweakie cause he touch the stove,” Felix reported. “Mama got weally mad.” Jae and Jamie snickered while Chris rolled his eyes. Felix let out a small gasp, looking up at Jamie with wide eyes. “Auntie said no-no wo’d too!”

Jamie snickered. “I did, and I’m sorry for saying that.”

Felix smiled. “Is otay, Auntie Jamie!”

“What am I, chopped liver?” Jae interjected, a pout on his face.

Felix gasped before toddling over to Jae and sitting down on the eldest’s lap. “Hi, Uncie Jae! Pirie otay?”

Jae snickered. “Wonpil’s doing really good. I’ll make sure to let him know you asked about him.”

Jamie turned her focus to Felix’s caregiver, an eyebrow raised. “So, Chris, not that I don’t love having the little pixie here, but why did he tag along?”

Chris sighed. “Well, he was going to tag along with Jeongin and Seungmin, who are going to this new arcade, but he woke up little. Jisung and Changbin both planned separate activities today that I didn’t want them to cancel, and Hyunjin and Minho wanted to work on choreography today.” Felix plopped himself on Chris’s lap and cuddled up to the caregiver. A smile graced the older Aussie’s features. “Besides, it means that Dada gets to spend the day with his little koala bear!”

Felix giggled. “But Wixie is Pixie, Dada!”

“Yes, but you’re my cute little koala too,” Chris cooed. “Now, you ready to help Dada, Jae, and Jamie make songs?” Felix gasped and nodded his head.

One hour into the session, Felix let out a small whine. He had Min-Min tight in his arms as he gently tugged on Chris’s pant leg. The caregiver smiled down at the pouting boy. “What’s wrong, baby? Is Dada not giving Pixie enough attention?” Felix shook his head. His cheeks turned a bright red as tears swelled up in his eyes. A frown appeared on Chris’s face. “Do you need a change, baby?” When a sob escaped Felix’s lips, Chris got his answer.

“Is everything okay?” Jae inquired.

Chris nodded as he got up, getting Felix into his arms. “My little pixie just needs a change real quick.” Felix let out another sob before hiding his face in the crook of Chris’s neck.

“Aw, don’t get upset, Pixie,” Jamie reassured. “Your dada’s going to clean you up and then we’ll get right back to work.”

For the sake of Felix’s privacy, Chris decided to run up to his studio to give the little his change before returning to the office. When they returned, they arrived to see Jae and Jamie had stopped their writing to listen to their music. “What are you doing?” Chris questioned. He sat back down, settling Felix in his lap.

“Well, since we’re having no luck with writing, Jae had a smart idea to listen to our old stuff to get inspired,” Jamie explained.

Chris hummed. “That’s a really good idea.”

“Thank you, Chris!” Jae smiled at the younger male. “Jamie thought it was dumb, but here we are now!”

Jamie rolled her eyes, moving to search up a new song as April Fools finished up. “I didn’t say it was dumb. I said you were dumb.” Felix giggled, earning a smile from the three in the room. Jamie glanced back at the little with a soft smile on her face. “Hey, Pixie, do you want to hear a Day6, Stray Kids, or Jimin song?”

Felix tapped his chin and suckled on his paci as he thought over the options. After a few seconds, he gave Jamie a hopeful smile. “Dan’ Dan’!” Jamie cocked an eyebrow, looking over at Chris for a translation.

The caregiver in question chuckled. “I think he wants to listen to Dance Dance?” He looked down at Felix for verification. The caregivers all smiled as Felix nodded furiously, causing his hair to fall right in his face. Felix attempted to blow his bangs out of his face but frowned when his pacifier kept him from doing so.

Chris brushed the little’s bangs out of his face, chuckling. “Let’s listen to it then, baby.”

As the song began playing, Felix started bouncing in Chris’s lap. “Dan’ Dan’, Dada! Is Minnie’s song!”

“How is he so cute?!” Jamie squealed. She rolled her chair right up next to Chris’s and pressed a kiss on the little’s cheek. “He’s just so cute I could eat him right up!”

“Nuh! Wixie not snack!” Felix whined as a pout appeared behind his pacifier.

“But you’re just so sweet, Lixie,” Jae argued. He rolled over to the group and booped Felix on the nose. The little’s nose scrunched up, but he giggled nonetheless.

However, before the caregivers could do anything else, Felix gasped, his eyes wide and pacifier falling out of his mouth. “Bes’ paw’!” The chorus flooded into the room, and Felix started singing along. To be more accurate, he was babbling along with the song, but he was on key. When the chorus finished up, Felix wriggled out of Chris’s lap before staring up Jae expectantly.

Jae snickered, giving the little a bemused expression. “What can I help you with, Lixie?”

“Dan’ with Wixie, p’ease?” Felix requested. He looked over at Jamie and Chris. “Auntie Jamie and Dada too?”

“Aw, of course, Lixie,” Jamie replied, immediately hopping out of her chair and grabbing hold of the little’s hands. She danced with the little for a moment before passing him off to Jae and Chris. The dancing was more just hopping around and occasionally twirling the little around, but the giggles that they heard from Felix were more than worth it. Song writing could wait for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways!
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	4. Lixie Likes That (Blackpink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a search for cuddles and his Astro hyungies, our resident pixie gets to meet Blackpink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend for this to line up with the release of "Ice Cream," but coincidences can be fun sometimes! Seriously, though, go give it a listen. It's pretty catchy! I've been humming it all day.

Felix let out a small sigh as he waited patiently for his caregivers and hyungs to finish getting ready to leave. They had finished their performance already, and Felix was the first to get into his street clothes and have his makeup removed. He had already been on the edge of his headspace, but he was fully in once one of the makeup noonas offered him a lollipop. This unfortunately meant that the other seven members had to worry about a hyperactive little while getting cleaned up.

The little, deciding to get his caregivers’ attention, crawled over to the makeup chair where Chris was sitting and plopped himself down beside it. The makeup noonas cooed at the pouting little, grabbing Chris’s attention. He smiled down at Felix. “Hey, baby, what’s wrong?”

“Dada, cuddwe p’ease?” Felix requested, holding his arms up and making grabby hands.

Chris playfully rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to Felix. “Dada is sorry, Lixie, but he has a lot to do before he can cuddle you.”

One of the makeup noonas snickered as she gave Chris a teasing smile. “Aw, Chan-ah, you can’t deny such a little cutie, can you?” Felix nodded, his pout and puppy dog eyes getting more intense.

“Aw, baby, you’re making my heart soft!” Chris cried, a playful smile on his face as he grasped his chest. “How about you see what your mama’s doing?” Felix let out a small whine, but he nodded nonetheless. The little crawled off to the coos and smiles of Chris and the makeup noonas.

Felix plopped himself down in front of the couch that Minho and Seungmin were napping on. “Mama, Minnie, Wixie wan’ cuddwe.” When neither moved, very deep in sleep, the little whined. “Mama, Minnie, p’ease?”

“Lixie, I think Mama and Minnie are sleeping,” Jeongin interjected. He was staring at his phone, a smile appearing on his face when it chimed.

“Innie, cuddwe p’ease?” Felix requested.

Jeongin glanced down at the little before ruffling his hair. “I’m sorry, Lixie. Innie’s catching up with a friend right now.” Felix let out a whine. Panic set into the maknae when he saw tears spring up in the little’s eyes. “Oh, Lixie, I’m sorry.” His eyes bounced around the room, desperately trying to find Jisung or Changbin to help him. Then he remembered that the two had gone off to hang out with a few members from AB6IX and Astro. “Uh…I think Binnie and Sungie are nearby. Do you remember where Astro hyungies’ dressing room is?”

Felix nodded, a smile returning to his face. “Wixie knows!” He shakily made his way to his feet before scurrying out of the room.

Jeongin sighed, and a frown appeared on his face. “I really hope he does…” Another chime from his phone got the maknae to focus back on his conversation with Yedam.

The little forced himself to act big as he rushed through the hall, going to where Astro’s dressing room had been the last time he was here. He wandered around until he finally arrived at the door, knocking on it with a big smile on his face. However, instead of one of his Astro hyungies answering the door, a young woman did. Felix quickly recognized her as a member of Blackpink.

The young woman, who Felix was fairly certain was Jisoo, smiled at him. “Hello there, Felix from Stray Kids, right?” The little nodded, trying his best to stay big. While no one could ever top his Twice noonas, Felix, big or little, did enjoy listening to other girl groups. “What brings you to our dressing room?” The brunette flashed him a teasing smile. “Did you bring more brownies?”

Felix froze for a moment before clearing his voice and focusing on sounding big. “I, uh, was looking for Astro hyung…Astro’s dressing room, and this was where they were last time I was hewe- I mean here, sunbaenim.”

Jisoo giggled, covering her mouth with her hand as she did. “First off, please call me noona. I don’t need to feel older than I do already. Second, I don’t know where their dressing room is, but one of the others might.” She moved out of the doorway. “Why don’t you come on in so you don’t get run over?”

Felix’s eyes widened as he stumbled into the dressing room, not wanting to get run over as Jisoo noona suggested. She giggled at the action. This garnered the attention of the other three women in the room, who were waiting for the text from their manager telling them the car was ready.

Jennie smiled. “Hey there, Felix, did you bring more brownies with you?”

“Oh, please tell me you did; I’m starving!” Lisa whined, flinging herself on top of Rosé. The woman seemed to have accepted her fate as she responded by merely wrapping an arm around Lisa’s waist.

“He said he’s looking for Astro’s dressing room,” Jisoo stated, earning a groan from Lisa.

Felix frowned. “’m sorry, noona.”

Lisa shot up from her resting spot, eyes wide. “Oh no, it is not your fault. I’m just overreacting.”

Rosé cracked a smirk. “It’s her specialty.” Lisa stared at her friend with a betrayed look, which earned a shrug from the unbothered girl. “I’m just being honest.”

“Anyways, do any of you know which dressing room they’re in?” Jisoo questioned, raising her voice enough to cut through the bickering of her youngest members.

However, that was not the best choice as Felix flinched and let out a whimper. The four women stared at him in surprise with Jisoo also looking- and feeling- quite guilty. “Oh my God, I am so sorry, Felix. I wasn’t getting mad at you, and I’m not annoyed; I promise.”

Felix sniffled, giving a small nod. “Otay, noona.” The surprised looks returned in an instant but with no guilt this time. Felix looked around at the four before tearing up again. “’m sowwy. Wixie not suppose’ta swip.”

Jennie rushed over to the little and brought him in for a hug. “It’s okay, Lixie. We’re not mad or upset.” As started combing her fingers through his hair, she glanced around to confirm the confused looks on her friends’ faces. “Although, I think the others are a bit confused.”

“Is he alright, unnie?” Lisa questioned.

“You know how I would sometimes spend time with Kai to look after some of his members?” Jennie responded. The other three women in the room nodded. “Well, Suho and Baekhyun are littles.” She started guiding Felix over to the couch she had once been seated on. “They mentally regress to the age of a child, a toddler, a baby, and sometimes just a preteen to help cope with stress, trauma, and so much more.” She helped the now calmer boy onto the couch before turning to face her members. “And based on how Felix is talking, I assume he’s a little as well.”

Felix nodded. “Wixie wittwe. Wanna see ‘yungies fo’ cuddwes.”

“Oh my Lord, are all littles this adorable?” Jisoo questioned. “Because I am going to find myself one if they are.”

Jennie snickered. “In all fairness, some littles can be brats. Suho, for instance, throws the worst tantrums around nap time.”

Felix’s eyes widened. “Wixie good boy! Wixie Mama and Dada’s pixie!” The four women squealed at the statement, already falling head over heels for the little.

Lisa shot herself over to the couch the little was on and brought him into a bear hug. “You are just so cute! I could eat you right up!”

“No eat pixie!” Felix protested, a giggle in his voice.

Rosé snapped a photo, a bright smile on her face as she did. “This is just too adorable!” She stared at her phone for a moment before snickering. “Also, I just got a text from Eunwoo asking about Felix. He wrote ‘Felix got lost somewhere. Stray Kids maknae feels awful. Please send him to their dressing room asap, so a panic attack can be avoided.’”

“Well, little pixie, we better get you back to your group,” Jennie stated.

Lisa sighed. “I guess we do.” She looked up at her unnies with wide eyes. “Can we all go with him? He’s just too cute!”

Jisoo rolled her eyes. “I suppose we can.”

Meanwhile, in the Stray Kids dressing room, Chris was having to calm down a panicking Minho and Jeongin. While Felix not being in the dressing room was the root cause, Jeongin’s was more guilt and anxiety based. Minho’s was just because his baby wasn’t in the room. Thankfully, the members of Astro and Daehwi had agreed to come back with Changbin and Jisung when they learned the precious baby pixie had gone missing…again.

“Jeongin, I need you to breathe with me, okay?” Myungjin requested, a soft edge to his voice as he helped talk down Stray Kids’ maknae. Jeongin nodded, allowing himself to copy his sunbae’s breathing pattern.

“Minho, it’ll be okay,” Chris reassured, rubbing soothing circles on his boyfriend’s back.

“He’s with Blackpink!” Eunwoo announced. Everyone’s eyes widened. “I texted Rosé, and she just replied that Felix is with them.”

Minho drew in a deep breath in a vain attempt to keep himself calm. “Is he little?”

Eunwoo opened his mouth to respond when his phone chimed. He glanced down before snickering. “He is, but Rosé said that Jennie explained it to them.” His eyebrows raised, and he let out a laugh. “Lisa and Jisoo both want to kidnap him.”

“If I couldn’t kidnap him, neither can they!” Moonbin protested.

Daehwi stared at the elder with a cocked eyebrow. “You’re admitting that so openly in front of Minho?”

“Everyone wants to kidnap my baby,” Minho reassured. “So long as they don’t actually do it, I won’t cause them any harm.” Just as Minho started to calm down, there was a knock at the door. Minho shot off the couch and over to the door, practically throwing it open. Felix, along with the four members of Blackpink, entered the room with Jisoo shutting the door behind them.

“Mama!” Felix cheered, running right into Minho’s arms.

The caregiver in question wrapped Felix in a tight hug, peppering kisses all over his face. “Mama is going to have to put a bell on you, so he always knows where you are! You keep getting lost, Pixie!”

“Wixie go to ‘yungie woom, but they no thewe,” Felix argued as a pout formed on his face.

“I hope he wasn’t any trouble, sunbaenims,” Chris stated. He was very much in shock at having the girl group stand before him.

Jennie smiled. “He was an angel for us.”

“Please let me babysit him!” Lisa pleaded. “He’s just so cute!”

Jinwoo snickered. “You’re going to have to get in line. Since Twice got to babysit him last, the order now goes us, Got7, Day6, Itzy, Ab6ix, and now you, it would seem.”

“And that’s if the rest of us are too busy to look after him,” Seungmin interjected.

Jennie glanced down at her phone as it buzzed, letting out a sigh. “Well, we’d love to stay and keep seeing this adorableness, but we have to get going.”

Felix looked up at Minho with a pout on his. “Wixie wanna see noonas soon, Mama.”

Minho stared into his baby’s eyes for a moment before cuddling him tightly. “Your noonas can babysit you next!”

“What; that’s not fair!” Minhyuk protested.

“All’s fair in love and war,” Lisa retorted.

Jeongin snickered, having calmed down significantly once Felix was in the room. “Besides, Felix is the one that asked for it.” As Felix pried himself away from Minho just to give all four members of the girl group a hug, the bickering was quickly forgotten about. If Felix did want it, then it would happen. Everyone was very much whipped for the little, even Blackpink it would seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways!
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	5. It Was Kevin's Idea (The Boyz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Felix goes wandering again, he runs into the Boyz, and Kevin might want his little friend to come home for a playdate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been so long! I will wholeheartedly blame my course work for college causing that, but the semester is thankfully almost done, and I finished this chapter! It's short, but I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> Edit: I was very, very tired when I posted this, so I completely forgot to give the amazing fandomingchild credit for the initial concept of Jacob and Kevin wanting to kidnap little Felix lol. They are amazing! Go and check out their fics if you have the time; you won't regret it!

“Do you think we should put a bell on Felix?” Minho inquired, as he changed into his pajamas. Chris, who had already gotten ready for the night and was curled up in bed, cocked an eyebrow. Minho sighed. “He keeps getting lost and running off while we’re at music shows.”

Chris chuckled at the memories of the past couple of times. However, one glare from Minho quickly stopped his laughter. “Okay, sorry, won’t laugh at the idea of getting Felix a bell.”

“I’m being serious, Chris,” Minho stated, the slightest hint of a pout appearing on his face. “He keeps getting lost. What if he gets hurt or worse?”

Chris slid next to his boyfriend and wrapped him in a hug as best he could. “Aw, Minho, don’t worry. Felix has managed to stay safe so far. If it’ll make you feel better, we’ll get him a little bell for when he’s little while we’re out.” He cocked an eyebrow. “What brought this on anyway?”

Minho shrugged. “Just a gut feeling, you know?” He got comfy under the comforter as he continued. “Like someone’s going to try and kidnap our baby.”

Well, as it turns out, Minho’s gut feeling was actually quite valid because two weeks later when Stray Kids was at Music Core, Felix had wandered off in his headspace again.

Felix had woken up in his adult headspace that morning, but he had very quickly slipped once the group was done filming for the day. “Mama! Mama! Mama!” Felix cheered once out of his costume and in a comfortable outfit.

“My little pixie came out to say hi to Mama, didn’t he?” Minho cooed. He let out a small “oof” as the little landed in his lap before bringing Felix into a hug. “How’s my little boy doing?”

“’m weally good, Mama,” Felix stated, a bright smile on his face. He started to bounce in Minho’s lap before shooting up. “Mama, Mama! Can we get candy?”

Minho chuckled, ruffling Felix’s hair. “Let’s go to the vending machine then.” The two stood up, and Felix latched onto Minho.

The two men walked down the hallway, with Felix holding on tight to Minho’s hand. It wasn’t until they reached the vending machine that Minho needed both of his hands. “Alright, Lixie, what candy do you want?” The second he didn’t get a response, Minho felt dread. He spun around to see Felix had disappeared into the sea of people. The caregiver let out a groan. “Not again!”

Felix, meanwhile, had wandered off again because he had taken notice of a familiar face walk past the vending machine. He toddled behind the figure, hoping to see if it was his friend. “Ewic! Ewic!”

The figure spun around with a bright smile on his face. “Felix! You feeling little, buddy?”

“Uh-huh, was gettin’ candy wit’ Mama, and…” The smile on Felix’s face fell off as realization hit him. Tears started to fill the little’s eyes. “Wixie weft Mama.”

“Aw, Lixie, it’s okay,” Eric cooed. “Why don’t you come with me, and I’ll have Sangyeon hyung text your dada?” Felix nodded, sniffling and pouting in such a way that Eric had to restrain himself from squealing. “Let’s go then.”

The younger led Felix towards the dressing room where the Boyz were in, a bright smile on his face as he stepped into the room. “I come bearing a baby pixie.”

“Wixie!” Kevin cheered as he practically launched himself over to the little. “Kevin missed you wots!”

Felix giggled, wrapping Kevin in a tight hug. “Wixie missed Kevin too!”

“God they’re too cute,” Sunwoo muttered, a smile crossing his face as he watched.

“No kidding,” Haknyeon responded as he recorded the littles cuddling.

Felix pulled back from the hug and waved wildly at the other members. “Hi, ‘yungies!”

“Hi, Pixie, what brings you here?” Younghoon asked.

A frown crossed the little Aussie’s face as tears filled his eyes. “Wixie weft Mama when we got candy. Mama sad now.”

Kevin gasped, his eyes widening. “Is otay, Wixie! Kevin has idea!” The little then spun around with a big bright smile on his face and asked, “Can Wixie come home with Kevin?”

“Aw, Kevin, baby, I don’t know if Lixie’s mama and dada will let him,” Juyeon claimed, a soft smile on his face.

“Dat’s otay! Wixie’s mama and dada don’ hafta know!” A proud smile appeared on Kevin’s face.

The entire room was silent, save for Eric was laughing at what Kevin had suggested.

The silence was broken by the door opening as Chanhee stepped back into the room with Jacob holding tightly onto his hand. “Alright, the crisis has been averted. I managed to get Jakey changed into – Why is Felix here?”

“I found him in the hallway, and Kevin just suggested…We take Felix home with us without telling Minho hyung or Chan hyung,” Eric stated, waiting for Chanhee to understand the implications.

Jacob, however, started loudly squealing before Chanhee could even react. “Wixie come home! Wixie come home!”

Felix, for his part, seemed to be happy at the idea of being kidnapped by the Boyz, bouncing and clapping his hands in excitement. “Wixie sweepovew! Wixie see Kevin and Jakey aftew bedtime!”

“It’s so cute, but Chan would kill us for sure,” Hyunjae admitted.

Sangyeon snickered. “Based on the text I just got, I’m pretty certain Minho wouldn’t leave anything for Chan to kill.”

Changmin pouted up at the leader. “Hyung, did you snitch on us to Stray Kids?”

“If I didn’t, Minho would be chasing our van down as we drove away with his baby,” Sangyeon retorted, walking over to the door and opening it to reveal a frantic Minho.

“Lixie!” Minho cried, rushing into the room.

Felix pulled back from his mini-group hug with Jacob and Kevin to smile at Minho. “Mama!” He quickly toddled over to the caregiver, who promptly scooped him off the group. Felix squealed and cuddled into Minho. “Mama, Wixie gonna go home with Kevin and Jakey?”

Excluding the littles, all of the members in the room felt fear strike their hearts as Minho gave them an icy glare. “I don’t know about that, sweetie,” Minho argued, a sickeningly sweet tone to his voice. “Mama’s pretty certain you’re going home with Mama, Dada, and your hyungies.”

Felix pulled back to pout at his caregiver. “But Wixie wanna go with Kevin and Jakey, Mama. Haven’ seen ‘em or Ewic ‘yungie is so wong!”

“I would just like to say if it can save my life that this was all Kevin’s idea,” Juyeon stated, pointing right at the little in question.

The little perked up before smiling and waving at Minho. “Hi, Kitty ‘yungie!”

Minho gave Kevin a kind smile. “Hi, Kevin, how are you doing, little one?”

“Kevin happy! Wixie come home, wight?!” Kevin was now bouncing in place.

“I’m sorry, Kevin, but Lixie has to come home with me and his hyungies,” Minho stated. Kevin’s bouncing stopped in an instant. “But, Kitty hyungie could talk to your papa about having a playdate later this month with Lixie.”

“Pwaydate and sweepovew p’ease, Mama,” Felix requested, earning a smile and a kiss on the cheek from Minho.

Sangyeon chuckled. “I think a playdate _and_ a sleepover could be arranged.”

“T’an’ ‘ou, Papa!” Jacob squealed, cuddling the caregiver.

“It’s settled then!” Minho cheered, faking his enthusiasm just a little bit. “Now, if you all will excuse me, Lixie and I need to get back to our dressing room.”

Needless to say, Chris ordered a backpack leash, a bell, and some string to make a “pretty necklace” for his baby pixie as soon as they got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways!
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!
> 
> Oh, also, I now have a ko-fi! So if you want to give a junior in college a disposable income, then check it out and donate a couple dollars: https://ko-fi.com/danishine178

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways!
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


End file.
